


Words of Love

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin and Nathan have a conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of the all dialogue story answer to the personal challenge of writing nothing but dialogue.

"Westphalen."

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Nathan!"

"How are you, Kris?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"Better now that I've seen your beautiful face."

"Hmmm. You look tired, Nathan."

"I am tired. Been a long month."

"You should go to bed, honey."

"I will, am heading that way, but I needed to see your face first."

"Can you talk about what you're doing?"

"Nope. UEO's still got it classified."

"Well, since you can't talk about it, what else can I do for you?"

"You're already doing it, honey."

"I love you too."

"God, I love that smile! And if you were here with me right now, I'd be kissing it off your face."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes."

"And what else would you do if I were there with you now?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'd slowly peel away all your clothes until you were standing gloriously naked before me. Then I would lead you to my bed and lay you down; quickly removing my own clothes and joining you."

"...Nathan..."

"Once on the bed with you, I would then proceed to kiss every inch of your body, from your luscious lips to the tips of your painted toes. Pausing to pay special attention to your breasts; pulling the rosy tips into my mouth, suckling you and playing my tongue against you."

"Mmm..."

"I would then lick a trail up along the inside of your legs until I got to your center, inhaling deeply and letting the scent of your arousal wash over me. Then I would brush my fingers through your soft curls before spreading you for my mouth to feast on. And feast on you I would."

"Oh... God..."

"I would close my lips around your clit and suck you hard into my mouth, swirling my tongue over you until you begged me to stop. And then I would slide first one, then another finger into your hot, silken channel; moving them slowly in and out of you."

"Nath..."

"Can you feel it, Kris? Can you feel me stroking you? Feel me loving you with my mouth?"

"Yes... Nath..."

"Go with it, baby... As I continue to leisurely stroke you, I can feel your body tensing, preparing for your release; your arousal soaking my hand and face and as you arch into me, wanting more. Unable to deny you anything, I start to pump my fingers faster into you and increase the pressure of my mouth against your clit and at just the right moment, I lightly graze you with my teeth..."

"Nathan!"

"You shatter around me. Your juices flow freely as I slip my fingers out of you, replacing them with my mouth, drinking from you as a man dying of thirst; my fingers sliding up to continue stroking you until your body falls back on the bed, relaxed and spent."

"Mmm... Nath... an..."

"With one final, deep kiss against your swollen flesh, I slowly crawl over you, covering your body with mine as I take your mouth in a passionate kiss, knowing you can taste yourself on my lips and tongue."

"I return your kiss with equal passion, reveling in the feel of your body pressed so close to mine; your erection trapped between our bodies, throbbing against my stomach. Unable to resist, and needing to feel more of you, I run my hands over your shoulders and down your back; dragging my nails down the skin just the way you like it..."

"...Kris..."

"When I reach your ass, I squeeze the firm flesh, drawing you closer; parting my legs to cradle you between my thighs. I continue to touch you, my hands moving all over your body, up your sides and down your arms. Over your back again to once more clutch your backside; the whole time rubbing myself against you, coating your length with my arousal."

"Oh, God..."

"Finally, when I know we can both no longer stand it, I reach a hand between our bodies; wrapping my fingers around your shaft and guide you to my waiting entrance."

"Kris... I break off the kiss, raising myself up onto my elbows, my eyes locking with yours, and with your hand still around me, I slowly begin to enter you. I take my time, savouring every sensation as, inch by inch, I merge our bodies."

"Mmm... I can feel you... stretching me... filling me... oh God, baby, you feel so good."

"No longer able to hold back, I thrust into you; burying myself completely within your hot, wet channel."

"I feel you... throbbing inside me as my body strives to accommodate you. You hold still, keeping your eyes locked with mine, and I find myself wanting to drown in the passion and love I see in your deep, blue depths."

"It's in this moment, that the world could end and I wouldn't care. Being held tightly in your arms, seeing your love for me, your passion, in your whiskey-hued eyes is heaven. Being buried deep within your willing body is bliss... And as much as I would love to stay this way forever, I feel you shift beneath me and know that you're ready for more and suddenly, more is what I need as well."

"You raise your hips, slowly withdrawing from my body..."

"I hear you whimper softly and then moan my name as I press forward, once again sheathing myself within you."

"You rock your hips against mine, withdrawing and re-entering; driving yourself in and out of my body over and over. As the sensations grow, I am helpless but to follow you, matching my thrusts to yours."

"Our bodies move in tandem, straining not just for release, but for that moment when our souls join and we truly become one. I feel you beginning to tense beneath me, your inner walls starting to clench around my thrusting member and I know that you're close."

"You slide your arms beneath me and cup my shoulders, burying your face in my neck and begin to thrust faster... harder... driving into me over and over."

"You wrap your legs around me, your body clinging tightly to mind as with only a few more thrusts you scream out my name..."

"Oh God, Nathan!"

"You writhe beneath me. I feel the rush of your juices as your inner walls spasm around me and I am helpless..."

"You groan my name loudly against my neck as you lose control, your hips pumping sporadically against mine and I sigh as I feel the hot splash of your seed within me."

"Kris..."

"You collapse on top of me as our bodies continue to tremble against each other; the force of our orgasms overwhelming us and leaving us feeling weak but euphoric."

"I want nothing more than to stay where I am, nestled in your arms, your legs loosely wrapped around me and still sheathed within your heat, but I know that I am crushing you, and despite your protests, I roll off you."

"My heart breaks at the loss of you within me and I immediately snuggle against your side, sighing happily when your arms go around me and hold me close."

"Oh God, Kris... that was... oh God, I love you."

"I love you too, sailor. Think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good."

"Thank you, baby."

"Anytime, love."

"I'll be home soon."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Go to bed, baby."

"Mmm... kay... night, Kris."

"Good night, my love."


End file.
